


【山花/白魏】 是POCKY KISS吗

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *白Rap/魏全能Pocky Game开始的恋爱
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【山花/白魏】 是POCKY KISS吗

1.  
“我的‘偶像’很刚。”何美男咬着偶像两个字时抬手比了个引号的手势。他今天穿了一件宽大的红底蓝白条纹T恤，染了一头蓝紫色的短发，配上刚才的动作让台下的粉丝大呼好可爱。“毕竟我只有十八岁，是忙内呀。”虚握的拳在面颊旁仿佛是一只猫爪直挠进粉丝的心里，尖叫声几乎要掀翻演播厅，何美男无辜地朝主持人眨眨眼睛，“我都忘了在说白RAP了。”

“你前面说他很刚……”主持人的身体稍稍前倾，显然对这个话题很感兴趣。毕竟NZND的团员单飞不解散，鲜少在各自的舞台上提到对方的同时，也完全没有处理那些漫天飞的不合传闻。

何美男假装努力回忆的样子，漫不经心地开口道，“那都是我们当练习生时候的事情了。”

终极考察来临之前，练习生宿舍楼就是他们的家。何美男和撒微笑住在一屋，仗着自己年龄最小又长得可爱，没少使唤撒微笑为他忙进忙出，最后连洗衣服都差不多包办了。有一天撒微笑拎着半袋洗衣粉从盥洗室晃悠回来，还没到门口就扯开嗓子喊，“白RAP又把洗衣盆拿走了！”

过了一会儿白RAP从他的豪华C位间踩着拖鞋慢吞吞地走出来。他没戴眼镜，眯着眼凑近在告示板上看了好几秒，不知从哪个衣服兜里摸出一只水笔，在纸条上划了两个鲜红的大字——不还！

结果后来事态步步升级，告示板上贴满白条，白Rap留下一句“不还不还就不还”潇洒出道。至于那些失踪的锅碗瓢盆谁也不知道去了哪里。

“其实这是小事啦。”何美男毫无诚意地挽尊了一句，接着他从白RAP写歌diss空降的甄C位和自己的黑粉说到白RAP网购微商毒药企图祸害他的宠物狗，末了又露出人畜无害的微笑，抢过主持人手边的录音笔掐断，“别播哦，我说过他很刚，会来找你的哦。”

演播室安静了一秒后，粉丝忽然爆发出震耳欲聋的喊声，我们美男超可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

完全不理解这个爆点的主持人只得硬着头皮继续推流程，“这次有传言说NZND要合体发行新歌？”

“我们又没有解散，新歌还是会出的嘛。”何美男朝着台下的粉丝挥手，“再说了，那些说我们要解散的人有没有脑子，NZND没有我，根本走不下去是不是？”

主持人点点头，“前几天我们采访了撒微笑，他也是这么说的。”

“哦是嘛，那拜托你和他说，以前的龙虾夜宵很好吃哦。”何美男冲着自己的机位比了一个心。

“如果有新歌推出，是不是意味着五个人会同台宣传？”

“那当然啦，我都好久没有见到微笑哥哥了。”

“其他人呢？”

何美男一脸who cares，“下个问题？”

“你会和哪个团员一起玩POCKY GAME？”

“我才刚刚成年就要回答这个问题吗？”何美男捧着脸，后期在他的脑袋上P了恭喜18岁的横幅和鞭炮。电脑前的撒微笑转头对助理说这还用问吗当然是我了，可惜何美男的答案被广告完美覆盖，片尾曲响起来的时候他忽然想起来，“为什么这个问题不问我？”

助理很坦诚，“您不像知道这个游戏的样子。”

撒微笑：“？？？”

原本只是随意的一个粉丝提问，忽然就借着NZND再度合体发布新曲的东风席卷了整个娱乐圈。几乎所有人都在乐此不疲地玩着POCKY GAME，对此喜闻乐见的除了粉丝还有POCKY的生产经销商。货架上的盒装产品常常被一扫而空，网路上更有评论哪种味道的POCKY更适合接吻的灵魂发问。

 **> >>撒微笑场合**  
“所以为什么不问我这个问题？”撒微笑又一次在采访里表达不满，并表示自己是传统的巧克力派。

“何美男说他最不喜欢巧克力味POCKY了。”举着话筒的一位记者说道。

“是这样吗？”撒微笑满头问号，是谁在练习生的时候天天往他兜里塞巧克力？记者适时地递上手机，里面播放着刚刚出炉的热气腾腾的新鲜采访。何美男戴着门面担当的发箍，坐在一张超大的南瓜懒人沙发里对着镜头说，当然是草莓味的POCKY最好吃啦！

 **> >>大主唱场合**  
“草莓味这么腻也就美男喜欢。”正在北海道享受鹅毛大雪的大主唱，手里拿着夕张市甜瓜味限定POCKY，决定把甜瓜写进歌词里。

“你会选择哪个队友玩POCKY GAME？”记者问。

“我自己和自己玩不行吗？”

不可以哦。

而大主唱把POCKY一根一根插进刚刚堆好的雪人里再吃掉，一个人玩得不亦乐乎。

 **> >>陈舞蹈场合**  
陈舞蹈正独自面对着一整面镜子练习。记者扛着摄像机进去后一直等到他跳完才有机会采访。

“这些是粉丝送给我的POCKY。”染了淡金色头发的大男孩有些害羞地捏着耳垂，“都吃不完。”

“想和哪位队友一起玩POCKY GAME？”

“欸？”

记者还以为陈舞蹈选择困难，结果男孩从包里摸出一盒从未见过的POCKY，打开以后拿出一根对着镜头笑眯眯地继续道，“我想选甄部长。请他务必把番泻叶味的这一头吃掉哦！”

 **> >>贾跳舞场合**  
贾跳舞和落荒而逃的记者撞了个正着。虽然没有能和NZND一起出道，但是通过在选拔赛期间积累的超高人气实现个人出道的闪亮偶像凑到镜头前，“是要采访我吗？”

记者赶紧擦了擦额头的汗，“是的，这是关于POCKY GAME的一个企划，请问小贾会选谁一起完成这个游戏？”

贾跳舞抱着镜头欢呼雀跃，“当然是我家小全能啦！欸不知道他喜欢什么味道呢我听说有好多限定的味道要不要一个个试……”

 **> >>魏全能场合**  
记者提着重新充满电的机器到处找魏全能。同样没能和NZND一起出道的男孩选择SOLO出道，转投另一家娱乐公司成为晨唱跳的同门师弟。

“请问是在找我吗？”从门后突然冒出一只兔子玩偶，垂着的长耳朵一晃一晃。

记者一下就辨认出是魏全能的声音，话筒递给兔子说，“贾跳舞说想和你一起玩POCKY GAME，你呢？”

这回换魏全能自己冒出毛茸茸的脑袋，似乎这个问题让他困扰，镜头对准的耳尖微微泛红，“我……我也不知道欸。”

“要辜负小贾了吗？”记者一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子，当然魏全能也不知道后期在他的脑袋上也P了两个粉色的兔耳朵，竖着的那种。

“不告诉你！”采取回避策略的魏全能落荒而逃，后期还不忘给他P了一团兔尾巴。

 **> >>白RAP场合**  
被记者抓住正在写歌diss甄部长的白RAP淡定地放下笔。

不知为何开始冒冷汗的记者哆嗦地开口，“PO……POCKY GAME了解一下？”

白RAP一把盖住镜头，“我不吃POCKY。”

2.  
“我以为我们都没有团粉了。”撒微笑的车被堵在马路口十分钟，周围都是挥舞着「MDZZ永相随」手幅的粉丝。他想摇下车窗和粉丝打招呼的手被经纪人一巴掌拍掉，“你看清楚，人家穿得都是何美男的小红T。”

“美男的粉就是我的粉。”

“没有哦，你没看粉丝投票吗？”经纪人戳开某一条热搜，“大家更想看美男和RAP玩POCKY GAME。因为相爱相杀比较有趣。”

而何美男似乎对此一无所知，他正捧着ipad挑选晚上歌会的小外套。刚染没多久的头发在美发师的手里又回到巧克力色，他摸着有些略长的发尾说，“扎个小揪揪好不好？”

“不考虑脏辫？”美发师跃跃欲试。

何美男斜了一眼远处的白RAP，“万一传我俩是CP怎么办，我才不要。”

顶着一头脏辫和发带的白RAP还在对新歌的RAP部分涂涂改改，但仔细看他在字里行间画了一只又一只迷你小兔子。对着镜头很不友好地说自己不爱POCKY的Rapper又收获了一大批不爱吃POCKY的粉丝，可惜他心里并不怎么高兴。

为什么没有人和他说魏全能也接受这个采访了？

白RAP掏出手机，偷摸着又打开西瓜娱乐最近一期的节目。被后期P成一只兔子的魏全能支支吾吾地也没拒绝贾跳舞的POCKY邀请，又挑挑选选了好几包甜到发腻的POCKY，说什么可爱的男孩子和甜甜的味道才相配。呵！本酷盖就是喜欢黑巧克力味，甜中微苦才是一个男人魅力的体现！

他刚要切换自己白BRA的小号上阵杀敌，通知栏里跳出来一条贾跳舞的新微薄——「和小全能的☆POCKY GAME☆！」配图是俩人咬着半截POCKY对着镜头做鬼脸，仔细一瞧还是限定的佐藤锦樱桃味，裹着粉色樱桃的那一头大部分被魏全能咬着，隐隐约约还能看到舌尖抵在后面，仿佛全身都散发着诱人的甜味而不自知。

白RAP没有由来的感到一腔怒火，已经打理完毕的何美男觉得室温骤降不少。他凑过去偷瞄了一眼微博，拽着白RAP的胳膊往门外扯，“小魏和小贾就在楼上的休息室，我们去看看他们吧。”

魏全能整张脸皱在一起，嘴里弥漫着宛如咳嗽药水般的樱桃味。他抱着腿蜷在沙发里，一手推开贾跳舞手里的一把POCKY，摇着头说哥哥不要吃。

“可是还有好几包呢，你看这是葡萄味的，还有红薯味、甜瓜味！大主唱特地买回来的欸！”贾跳舞捧着零食盒的样子像圣诞老人打开袜子让小朋友挑选礼物，葡萄味的POCKY戳着他唇角的梨涡，“再吃一次嘛。”  
  
门嘭地被打开。贾跳舞吓得手一抖，POCKY咔嚓一声折断，咕噜噜贴着魏全能的脖子滚进了他的衣服里。

“是小贾和全能哥哥呀。”何美男率先打了声招呼，“我们都好久没有同台了吧。”

贾跳舞咔嚓咔嚓把剩下的POCKY一口吃掉，他左看右看确认撒微笑不在，立刻从沙发上跳起来飞奔过去搂住何美男的脖子，“是美男哥哥！晚上你有solo表演，我会为你打call的！”而旁边的白RAP完全被当成了空气，只得到超明显的一记冷哼。

白RAP当然也不想理他，一进屋他的视线就被魏全能光裸的小腿吸引了。他认得魏全能那条出现在无数镜头里的睡裤，蹲坐在沙发里时宽大的裤腿滑落到大腿根。偏偏他连鞋袜都不穿，赤着脚踩在沙发前一块雪白的羊毛小地毯上。白RAP僵硬地吞咽一下，努力想移开眼神可余光就是黏上脚踝的红绳不肯挪开半分。

“小白！”魏全能和何美男拥抱了一下就挪到他身边，还没继续说便皱着眉扯着T恤，“欸……是不是掉进去了……小白你帮我看看好不好？”

白RAP眼睁睁地看着魏全能在他面前把那块彩色布料唰地撩起来，补色原理导致他在白皙的背脊上同样看到一片花花绿绿。

“有没有啊？”魏全能扭过头问。

白RAP差点咬到自己舌头，“有、有什么？”

“POCKY啊！好像掉进去了……”魏全能一手拉着T恤一手往后摸，白RAP顺着他的手指看到小半截淡紫色的饼干微妙地卡在裤腰带那儿。他镇定地伸出手把POCKY飞速拿走甩进垃圾桶，“没有，你把衣服穿好。”  
何美男鼓起掌，“真是铁骨铮铮好男儿。”

晚上他们举行了一场小型演唱会。演唱会的场子原本是一间废弃工厂，舞台上方仍保留着原本的管道与破碎的玻璃窗。干冰制造的烟雾缭绕在这个场景下倒有些工业的味道，可惜与NZND的曲风完全不搭界。或者说他们每个人的风格都自成一派完全割裂，合在一起又有他人无法介入的奇妙的稳定与平衡。

白RAP在唱完自己的solo之后正大光明地从休息室溜达到了观众区。粉丝仍旧沉浸在刚才的鼓点与节奏中，搭着旁边人的肩膀边喊边跳玩起了人浪。追光灯在人群中毫无章法地扫射，色彩交错宛如每个人手里五彩斑斓的气泡水。白RAP倚着角落里的一块突出的墙壁，那是光源的死角，将他很好的藏匿在黑暗中。追光灯从他的脚边划过，在舞台中央汇聚成一完整的束。

他刚刚喝了一口气泡水，场馆里忽然响起响指声与低音贝斯的组合。人群短暂安静了几秒后忽然爆发出更高分贝的尖叫和口哨。穿着一身红黑条纹毛衣与黑色牛仔裤的魏全能是舞台上唯一的光。他握着立式话筒，随着伴奏的女声缓缓摇动着身体。

白RAP咬着吸管，手指不自觉地用力抓着杯子。魏全能鲜少穿红色不代表他不适合，他匀称漂亮的身体包裹在火热又禁忌的红色里，像一朵将要绽放的玫瑰。

You did to me so well,  
Hypnotic taking over me,  
Make me feel like someone else,  
You got me talking in my sleep.

明明是一个个再普通不过的英文单词，被魏全能唱出来却是另一种缠绵的暧昧。他仰起头，白净的脖颈戴着一个黑色的皮质Choker，金属扣闪烁着耀眼的光芒，宛如束缚住玫瑰的危险荆棘。白RAP已经喝不下任何饮料了，他甚至觉得刚才喝下的气泡水在他体内翻涌。他的双眼紧紧追随着舞台上的人，他注视着魏全能露出一截的细白手腕上戴了一个银色手环，上面的碎钻就像天空的璀璨星子从袖口缓缓坠落；他注视着青年永远露出的脚踝和那条红绳，红绳是条横亘在俩人中间的黄黑警戒线。

空气中弥漫着炙热的味道，白RAP放下饮料急匆匆往回走。他无法待下去，哪怕是多一秒他都会沉沦在红与黑的漩涡里。

3.  
也许是因为吃了甜瓜味的POCKY，大主唱为NZND写的新歌充满了一股恋爱的味道。而台下更是应景地派发各种味道的POCKY。大胆的年轻人已经和身边的人玩起了POCKY GAME，又管他是谁呢？变幻颜色的灯球将干冰的薄雾染成不一样的色彩，一片混乱中白RAP看到魏全能不知何时也跑到人群前挥着手灯，当最后一个音符落下时空中喷出无数金色的亮片，他张开双臂像是去拥抱满天星辰。

白RAP的手里被工作人员塞了包宇治抹茶味的POCKY。眼瞧着撒微笑正在和何美男石头剪刀布抉择一起吃哪包POCKY，他犹豫了半秒边利落地拆开包装，他往前走了几步，半跪在舞台边，朝着不远处的魏全能招招手，“过来。”

青年的头发、衣服上沾着好些亮片，就连面颊上也无法幸免，闪亮得像贴着一片片水钻。他兴冲冲地跑过去，在发现白RAP单手背在身后时夸张地指着他说，“别欺负哥哥啊。”  
白RAP想，就是现在了。

他伸出手一把捏住魏全能的脸，后者因为震惊而张着嘴使得白RAP顺利地将背后的POCKY塞进他嘴里。一瞬间抹茶的苦味充盈整个口腔，魏全能还未来得及反应，就见白RAP低头咬住POCKY的另外一端。

是在玩POCKY GAME吗？魏全能晕乎乎地想。俩人的脸越凑越近，眼看POCKY就要吃到底，他的手不自觉地抵住白RAP的胸稍稍后退，却不想被对方按住脑袋，微凉的嘴唇径直压了下来。身后的人群发出超高分贝几乎能掀翻屋顶的尖叫。原本留给NZND与粉丝聊天而暂停播放音乐的现场又响起了“baby u u u”的歌声，仿佛全世界都在享受甜甜的恋爱。

魏全能的视野只剩下漫天飞舞的彩带与亮片以及白RAP近在咫尺的泪痣。他感受到白RAP的手划过未被毛衣遮盖的锁骨，落在黑色的choker，又顺着下颌摩挲到耳后柔软的皮肤。他一分心便被白RAP撬开牙关，舌头不怀好意地席卷了口腔里的每一寸。宇治抹茶的苦味渐渐褪去，一丝丝甜味在舌尖悄悄绽开。

就在他即将因为接吻而丢脸地晕倒之前，白RAP放开他，“腿麻了，你给我上来。”

魏全能的大脑几乎成为一团浆糊，他咬着亮晶晶的下唇，努力压抑着自己因为这个吻而燥动的那颗心，“不要。”

白RAP哼了一声，直接把黑色的牛仔外套一脱甩在地上，“我记得你之前说我胖了，那是因为我最近练得多。”说罢，他俯下身，胳膊环住魏全能过于纤细的腰身，一用力就将他整个人抱上了舞台。

魏全能像一只受到惊吓的兔子生怕被摔下，着急慌忙地抱住白RAP，“你、你放我下来！”

“你别怕，我现在不亲你。”白RAP腾出一只手拿走魏全能脸上粘着的亮片，他听不到粉丝的尖叫、听不到其他人的哄闹、听不到音乐的喧嚣，他的全世界只有涨红脸却抱住他不敢动的魏全能。

“要是现在亲你，会停不下来。”

散场后的夜是寂静孤独的。魏全能一个人蜷在保姆车里，隔着车窗望着刚刚结束演唱会的场馆，像童话里失去魔法的城堡回到一栋普通的房子隐匿在夜色中。音乐停下了，人们热闹的说话声渐渐远去，魏全能忍不住摸了摸嘴唇，似乎上面残留的温度被风一吹也消散了。

他没有看手机，微博早就因为俩人的POCKY KISS瘫痪。

是真的吗？

他把脸埋进柔软的大衣里，露出的耳尖却红彤彤的。不过是一个POCKY KISS，也许是白RAP一时兴起想要玩的游戏，他却因为这个吻笨拙得不像自己，大脑根本无法思考，心砰砰直跳。

车门被打开的一瞬间冷风忽地灌进来，魏全能把自己团得更紧，以为是助理回来便抬腿踢了踢车前座，“快走啦，不然要碰到NZND……”

“碰到NZND会怎样？”

魏全能吓得一抬头，看到是白RAP抱着胳膊一脸愠怒。

“你是兔子吗？跑得这么快还躲在这里。”演唱会一结束就不见踪影，白RAP快要掘地三尺也没在后台发现魏全能，最后还是贾跳舞良心发现告诉他魏全能早已打包完溜之大吉。何美男凉飕飕地揶揄他，不愧是我的‘偶像’。

白RAP面不改色说了句谢谢，然后踩着他的限量版球鞋一阵风似地冲到馆外，在保姆车里逮住擅自落跑的兔子。

“当然是回家啊。我助理呢？你来干嘛。”魏全能也不知哪来的底气要赶白RAP下车，结果被对方一将后座的椅背放倒扑了个满怀。

“等、等会儿！”嗅出危险味道的魏全能妄图挣扎着逃出去，可惜前后左右的退路都被封堵，白RAP的手撑在他耳朵旁，冰凉的戒指蹭到耳廓激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩。他开始使用服软战术，仿佛耷拉着耳朵可怜兮兮地说，“放哥哥出去好不好……”

POCKY GAME明明已经结束了啊！

像是听到他心里的呐喊，白RAP低头亲了一口魏全能的脸颊，“现在是十一点三十七分，POCKY DAY还没有结束。”

“可你明明说不吃POCKY。”魏全能控诉道。他可是看了那个采访，白RAP不屑一顾的嫌弃脸都能徒手画出来。

“我是不吃。”白RAP义正言辞，“我从来不一个人吃。”

无法反驳这通歪理的魏全能，在塞满两个男人的狭窄保姆车里又一次被白RAP亲得七荤八素。明明没有吃POCKY，却意外地尝到草莓的甜味，还是巧克力的甜味呢，魏全能无法去分辨。他光顾着在亲吻间努力呼吸就已经用光了全部注意力，舌头被白RAP纠缠着勾进嘴里吮吸，发出又湿又色情的水声。嘴角来不及吞咽的津液淌过脖颈的曲线，沾湿了黑色的choker。白RAP单手将金属扣解开，柔软的唇贴着被磨红的皮肤留下一串亲吻，让玫瑰失去束缚恣意绽放。

“是谁让你戴这个的？嗯？”他问，狡猾地咬着魏全能的耳垂，牙齿折磨着那块微凉的软肉。

魏全能陷进了毛茸茸的大衣里，偏过头又缩着肩膀想躲过密集的KISS攻击，“我、我自己，不可以吗……”他发出无力的呜咽声，白RAP的手趁机从衣摆偷偷溜进去抚摸他流畅的腰线。

“以后不允许。”白RAP终于放开可怜兮兮的耳垂，他揽着魏全能的腰将他圈进怀里，车里很黑，街边也没有路灯，只有远处零星的光点吝啬地给予一些光，让他足以看清青年湿润的眼睛里倒映着自己的模样。白RAP想，他还是喜欢接吻，只有接吻的时候他才能将无法诉说的满腔爱意全部交给对方。魏全能的嘴唇软软的、红润的泛着水光，他吸了吸鼻子小声地开口道，“十二点了，已经……”

POCKY DAY结束了。

南瓜车消失了、漂亮的裙子变成粗布衣服、水晶鞋也不见了——

白RAP拨开他额前的碎发，嘴唇轻轻地贴上去。

“已经是我们在一起的第一天了。”

-END-

关于NZND的POCKY GAME大追踪报道完全被白RAP和魏全能的恋情霸占。  
何美男：下次发歌请五年后吧，我暂时不想看到这个人上头条。  
撒微笑：我们俩可以单飞啊。  
大主唱：说起来我接到了POCKY的广告，但我实在不想吃了。如果美男和微笑愿意帮忙解决的话我可以为他们写歌。歌名儿我都想好了就叫《POCKY的供养》……  
陈舞蹈：甄部长应该吃了吧，我看到他那天在厕所没有出来欸（笑）。  
贾跳舞：我又不是NZND为什么要采访我？我的小全能被抢走了我还能说什么？其实我本来算是NZND的团粉啦但不好意思，我现在是小全能的毒唯了。


End file.
